


For Once

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hastings is right, and Poirot is - ever so slightly - miffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



'But Poirot,' I said, 'I told you it was that bounder Ponsonby, right from the beginning.'

My friend is not accustomed to my proving him wrong. 'No, _mon ami_ , you were merely insistent that it was not Miss Talbot – only because she has red hair!'

'Really, Poirot, that joke's becoming rather tiresome! And I _was_ right: she had nothing to do with it!'

' _Au contraire_ : she had everything to do with it. But I concede your point: I would never have lightened upon Ponsonby without you, _mon cher ami_.'

I can be magnanimous in victory. 'Your triumph, Poirot, as always.'


End file.
